


Cursed: Rat or Bear?

by disneyfangirl



Category: The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Mystery, Supernatural Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneyfangirl/pseuds/disneyfangirl
Summary: Ratigan is seeking revenge against his own right-hand man that turned against him, but this time turns himself into a bear and bites Fidget. Will Fidget ever be cured? Rated M for fight scenes. Warning: Contains blood dripping from Fidget's right wing. Read and review, but no flames, please!





	1. Friend to Defend

**Author's Note:**

> After reading Reyelene’s Fidget Connections Canon stories: Here, Kitty, Kitty, Kitty!, Unspoken Words, and The Moon Temptress, they gave me an idea to write up this fic. Also, my Fox and the Hound crossover with The Great Mouse Detective story, The Rat and Bear. Not to mention, I thank Reyelene yet again for the reviews on How Time Flies and my multi-chapter story, The Adventures of Olivia, Fidget, and Toby. Also, Ratigan and Fidget: Talk, Basil in the Closet, and for adding my open-ended story, Ratigan and Fidget: Talk to her favorite stories. I also thank a guest reviewer, James Birdsong for the reviews. Now, moving right along here in this story.

“Basil, would you like to go for a walk?” Fidget offered one night.

“Sure, Fidget,” Basil replied, “What a brilliant idea!”

“May Daddy and I go, too, Basil?” Olivia asked.

“Yes, you’re welcome to come along, my dear,” Basil said and started on his way to Toby’s.

“I’m right behind you, Basil!” Dawson called as he, Fidget, and the Flavershams followed close behind him to Toby’s home and off they fled into the night.

…

It had been a beautiful, warm night. Everyone hopped off of Toby and ambled through St. James Park. “Well, here we are, St. James Park,” Basil proudly announced.

“You’ve certainly chosen the right place for a walk,” Dr. Dawson surmised.

“I couldn’t agree more with you fellow detectives,” Mr. Flaversham concurred.

“This is the most beautiful park I’ve ever seen,” Olivia enthused in awe.

“Yeah, if it weren’t for Basil, we wouldn’t be enjoying this night,” Fidget agreed.

Ratigan watched behind the bushes in scorn as the six characters paraded through the park. “That bat has turned against me, eh?” he snarled, “Well, I’ll just have to prepare myself into making an unexpected turn of event.” With that thought, he jumped onto the path they were strolling on. “Oh, help! Have mercy!” Ratigan shouted, feigning a dramatic appearance, “I’ve lost everything that was important to me, including my right-hand man that left me stranded!”

“Ratigan!” everyone exploded.

“Oh, you think you’re all clever, but watch me as I drink this potion,” Ratigan sneered and drank his potion that he experimented. It turned him into a massive black furred bear with piercing red eyes. Every one of the passersby were immediately astonished by this beastly figure.

“Drat! I should have brought a gun!” Basil scolded himself.

“I wouldn’t be too hard on myself, Basil,” Dr. Dawson encouraged, “It wasn’t your fault. You didn’t know that something like this was going to happen abruptly.”

“What shall we do?” Mr. Flaversham asked.

“How about we take him on?” Fidget suggested.

“Fidget, are you ridiculous?” Basil asked, “I can’t believe your recklessness!”

“What happens if he doesn’t leave us alone?” Fidget shrugged his shoulders. “Have you thought of that? He’s not the kind to turn your back on, you know?!”

Basil considered this until he finally said with his hand on his forehead, “Alright, you’re right! I must be out of my mind!”

“Do your best!” Dr. Dawson called.

Hearing those encouraging words and all fired up, Fidget leapt on Ratigan’s bear form. The peg legged bat pulled and scratched on the bear’s fur really hard.

Ratigan roared in pain, so he swatted him, but Fidget was not finished. He pulled one of the rat’s…err, bear’s ears and soared away to join his friends, only to be dragged away by Ratigan’s teeth as they sunk into the bat’s right wing. That didn’t stop Fidget from bopping him on the nose with his free wing- his left crippled wing that had healed and he plopped down onto the ground, drained from the fight.

Fidget breathed as steadily as he could just to ease his pain and closed his eyes. He tried dragging himself up, but without success.

Just as the bear rat was about to finish him off, Olivia hurdled up to Ratigan and she, too, pulled his fur and gave it a good scratch, causing him to growl angrily and bat her away a little.

The girl mouse also pulled the bear’s ear, causing him to snarl in anguish.

Deciding that was enough, she jumped into Basil’s arms. Thankfully, she was alright.

“I’m glad I caught you, Olivia, but are you alright?” Basil asked her.

“Yeah, Basil, I’m fine,” the brave girl answered exhaustedly, “Thanks.”

Ratigan shifted back into his usual form. “You may have defended your friend, Miss Flaversham, but I’ll be back,” he threatened as he strode toward the sewer.

Fidget started to wake up. “Guys, what happened?” he asked.

“Fidget, you’re alive!” Olivia said.

“Good to see you’re still alive,” Basil told him and took the bat by the hand, “Here, let’s look at your wing. Hmm, not bad, but Ratigan must’ve bitten you.”

Sadly, the detective was wrong about the bat’s wing being in a mild position. In his eyes, he saw Fidget fidgeting in a hysterical state, so Basil let go. The bat was close to shifting into a bear.

Olivia tried to console him, but Fidget said in a low rasping voice, “Livy, go away. I don’t want to hurt you.” She did what he said, although she welled up in tears.

“He’s right, my bairn,” Mr. Flaversham told her.

“Daddy, do you think Fidget will be okay?” she asked her father.

“Yes, I’m sure he will and thanks to the master detective himself, Basil of Baker Street,” he assured her.

She felt a little better.

The out of control bat was changing alright and he wasn’t feeling himself. He felt his body temperature rising. “I’m burning up!” Fidget yelped in a hoarse voice. That was the moment Basil finally approached him to his salvage.

“Basil, this is all my fault,” Fidget croaked, returning back into his usual bat self, “If I would’ve listened to you, none of this would’ve happened.”

“No, don’t be discouraged. You did fine,” Basil soothed, “You were our hero and when we return to Baker Street, we’ll fix that wing of yours.” So, he picked up Fidget and back to Baker Street they went.

…

“There, all fixed!” Basil said eagerly, “Off to bed now.”

Fidget, feeling dizzy, sauntered upstairs to his room with Basil’s help, where he normally slept and spent the night in every time he visited the detective and his associate.

…

That night, Fidget had a nightmare as he moaned uncomfortably, tossed, and turned in his sleep. Just when he couldn’t take it anymore, he woke up breathing heavily.

His ears perked up at the sound of knocking. “Come in.”

It was Basil, who stepped into the room to comfort the bat. “Oh, Fidget, I just came in to see what the trouble was,” the detective said.

“Is there something you can do, Basil?”

“Yes, but why?” Basil tilted his head to one side.

“Because… I dreamt… I changed into a… savage bear,” Fidget trembled.

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear about your nightmare,” Basil sympathized, “Here, drink this tea, my boy. Dr. Dawson recommends it. It’ll help you sleep.”

“Okay, anything a doctor can provide,” Fidget said and sipped his tea.

“Goodnight and let me know if you need anything. I’ll be right where you need me.” The great detective exited Fidget’s room and entered his.

After finishing off his tea, Fidget yawned and immediately fell asleep.

…

Meanwhile in Ratigan’s hideout, Ratigan was gloating over his domination against his henchman. “He’s been bitten and he will be mine once again,” he snickered and descended to Baker Street.

In there, he found the content bat, sleeping in his bed. “Fidget?” he whispered.

To his disdain, Fidget hadn’t awakened. He continued to sleep. Obviously, Ratigan could tell that Fidget was asleep because he heard him snoring. It didn’t faze the rat, really because he was used to it. “He’s always been a heavy sleeper,” Ratigan mused, “He sleeps like a bear.” He laughed at his own comment and thought of a way to wake up the resting bat up. Yes, he was going to yell in his face! “Yes, I’m going to try this again for old time’s sake.” Determined, he eventually cut to the chase, yelling, “FIDGET! WAKE UP!”

It worked! Fidget was awake, but still groggy and disoriented all the same. “Fidget, I want you to know why I have bitten you: To return to me because I missed having you as my employee and would like you to come back. It’s been so lonely from where I live now.”

Fidget scoffed, his eyes ablaze as if he were a bear, woken up from hibernation and found it difficult to fully function in the discussion, “Yeah right! Even since you gave me another crippled wing? Are you serious? You pissed me off enough tonight! You never even freaking cared about me or anyone, except yourself in the first place! If I were to transform right now, I will tear you to shreds! I’m not even kidding!”

Ratigan cackled softly and smiled wryly as if Fidget was just joking. “You wouldn’t.”

Fidget stiffened with tension. “Oh, but I _would_!” he snarled through clenched teeth and allowed his voice to come back to normal, “Sure, I still lose my temper, hurt, and yell at certain people like Basil in frustration if they do things or say something I don’t like, but to Livy, I hardly get that way!”

“And yet you had the nerve to let your frustration out on me?!” Ratigan growled.

Fidget’s vision went red. That dang rat was getting on his nerves and the thought of it pricked his skin. Each second, Fidget was hoping it would be the end of it because his patience was growing short. “I’m a monster, living a nightmare because of you!” With that, the neurotic bat threw something at Ratigan.

“Hey, Fidget, calm down!” Ratigan demanded.

“GO AWAY!” Fidget growled violently as if he were about to turn into a bear again and he continued to throw things at the rat in a fit of anger just to get him to leave. Ratigan wanted to argue, but now he was horrified and he descended for the steps.

Ironically, the rat was weeping over the bat’s aggressive behavior all the way back to his lair. Served him right for waking up the bear from his deep sleep!

Fidget took a deep breath after seething in a heated argument.

“Fidget, what’s all the yelling about?” Basil asked him.

“Ratigan’s back and he was the one who bit me tonight,” Fidget replied, “He even told me he wanted me back.”

Basil laid one sympathetic hand on his shoulder. “I’m sure it’s just a natural reaction when you’re being bitten by some animal. I’ll look for a cure tomorrow, I promise. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Basil.” Finally, Fidget had an uninterrupted sleep for the rest of the night. Trying not to worry about the dreaded beastly curse he was in and to be safe, he uncovered the blanket in case he sweated overnight.


	2. Searching for a Cure

The next morning, although Fidget wasn’t in his bear transformation, he still wasn’t feeling his best. He threw up in a toilet. Basil saw it happen. “Are you feeling alright?” Basil asked.

Fidget shook his head.

“Okay, go back to bed,” Basil ordered and Fidget immediately did as he was told.

Hiram Flaversham and Olivia showed up out of their rooms.

“Flaversham. Olivia. Keep an eye on Fidget while I’m gone,” Basil informed.

“Where are you going, Mr. Basil?” Olivia asked him.

“To the library, where Dawson and I can check out a book that will have a cure to Fidget’s predicament.”

“Are you bringing Toby along?” Olivia inquired again.

“No, I don’t always have to bring Toby,” Basil replied, shaking his head, “Instead, Dr. Dawson and I will walk to the library. Toby can watch over and keep Fidget company, too. Of course, maybe Fidget would want someone to play with. Just not when he’s feeling sick.”

The Flavershams couldn’t help but salute at his remark.

“He’ll be fine as long as you give him plenty of water and food and he’ll need a lot of rest.”

“We’ll make sure all these things are handled with care,” Mr. Flaversham said.

“Where’s Fidget?” asked Olivia.

“He’s in bed, sleeping,” Basil answered.

“Okay.”

“When you’re ready, take him to Toby’s and be sure Toby will be gentle with him.”

“We will,” Mr. Flaversham said.

“Ready Dawson?” Basil asked.

“Ready Basil,” Dr. Dawson replied and left for the library, “To the library we go.”

“Now, let’s let Fidget sleep for a while because that monstrous curse has taken hold of him,” Mr. Flaversham told his daughter.

“Yes, father. He’ll be okay, won’t he?” Olivia wanted to know.

“I hope so,” he replied solemnly, “But I think he will.” And they trudged downstairs.

Fidget opened his eyes and closed them back up.

Mrs. Judson, Basil’s housekeeper was fixing the Flavershams breakfast.  “Good morning, Flavershams,” she greeted, “How have things been?”

“Okay, I guess,” Olivia answered weakly.

“We were just concerned about Fidget’s safety and when he’ll recover from his beastly condition that he’s in,” Olivia’s father answered for her.

“You know? Basil talked to me about it last night,” Mrs. Judson told them, “I made you breakfast.”

For breakfast, they had pancakes, attempting to keep their minds off the bat. _Everything will be fine,_ they thought, _Everything will be fine._

…

Ratigan, in his lair, was overlooking his encounter he had with Fidget last night. “That bat made me cry last night! He broke my heart!” he fumed through angry tears until he relieved himself, “But his sleep will just be as deep as the Thames! Yes, I’ll simply just drop a barbarate into his tea when he isn’t looking. That way, when he drinks it, he wouldn’t suspect any cruel thing I will do to him.” He laughed evilly at the thought; it amazed him! “As soon as I drug him, I’ll take him to the dock, tie him to an anchor, haul him down with a rope, and in the Thames he goes!” He cackled some more.

…

At Toby’s, when Fidget was feeling a little better, Olivia told him a story to entertain him, helping him forget about his werebear condition. The bat appeared to like the story she was telling him, the kind that doesn’t remind him of his illness. It was about the time when her kindhearted mother was still alive.

“Your mom sounds nice and pretty,” Fidget mused.

“It’s because she is, Fidget,” Olivia giggled.

Fidget cuddled with her. “You mean so much to me, Livy,” he said.

Toby motioned toward him and sniffed his bad wing. “That’s where I was bitten, Toby,” Fidget warned steadily, “So, be careful, okay?”

Toby whimpered.

“Don’t worry, Basil will find a cure for me and it’ll all get better,” Fidget assured him as he pet him.

The dog nodded and licked him as his way of cheering him up. Fidget giggled slightly and hugged him. “Oh, Toby, you have a way of making things better, don’t you?”

Mr. Flaversham watched inwardly at this tender bittersweet moment and stroked Toby’s head lovingly.

“Fidget, I think it’s lunchtime,” Olivia said.

“She’s right, we don’t want you passing out,” Mr. Flaversham assented.

“Already? Okay then,” Fidget said, standing up and walking with them, “If you insist."

…

At the library, a white young female mouse librarian with long, brown, wavy hair asked Basil and Dawson, “What can I do for you gentlemen?”

“We’re looking for a book about a cure for were-animal transformation,” Basil replied.

The librarian took off her reading glasses and said, “It’s on the Science Fiction section.”

“Thank you,” Basil said and sauntered over to the book shelf in the Sci-Fi section. A book that involves a cure for a were-animal disease was bound to be helpful.

Dr. Dawson found a book that displays a were-animal’s features and checked it out.

After Basil checked out his book, he said, “Thank you again.”  
“Have a good day, you two,” the librarian said as the two marched out of the library.

…

Mrs. Judson felt Fidget’s forehead. “It feels a little warm to the touch,” Mrs. Judson said, “But Basil and Dawson will arrive soon.”

The peg legged bat smiled meekly.

In a short while, Basil and Dawson had arrived. “Hello, how is Fidget doing today?” Basil asked.

“I’m okay, I guess,” Fidget said, shrugging his shoulders.

“Well, I found a cure and I’ll get on with it as soon as possible.”

“You’re the best!” Fidget beamed throwing up his wings in appreciation.

“Have you been drinking enough water, Fidget?” Dr. Dawson asked the eager bat.

“Mhm and thanks to Livy and her dad,” Fidget replied.

“Dawson, let’s get on with it, shall we?” Basil urged.

“Right away, Basil,” Dr. Dawson answered and they started off experimenting a cure for Fidget.

“Mr. Basil, how long is this going to take?” Mrs. Judson asked.

“However long it takes, Mrs. Judson,” Basil answered, “As long as this cure works, it’ll be quite alright. I’m sure of it.”

…

That night, Fidget became delirious as he reflected on his hideous werebear form and his high body temperature, yet in his heavy heart, he refused to take it out on anyone else. All in all, he detested being in this situation, mostly because Ratigan had bitten him in his bear form. “I don’t want to hurt anyone,” he said to himself sadly, alone in his thoughts. The bat…err…bear especially couldn’t present himself for comfort from his close ones who cared about him. Without doing any more harm to himself and everyone else, Fidget vanished away from the house.

By the time he left the interior of Basil’s flat, his high temperature dropped down to normal.

His solitude broke into an abrupt stop when the detective followed him. Was he stalking the bat in his bear form? “Fidget, I need to tell you something.”

Fidget turned face to face with him because he didn’t take Basil’s following as stalking, but rather, protecting. “What is it?” he asked.

“I have a cure for you right here,” Basil replied, lifting up a needle.

Fidget gasped at the sight and covered his mouth with one paw in dread. He hated needles!

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Near the end of this chapter, I was originally going to have Fidget get mad at Basil for some reason, take his anger out on him, and demand for a cure right away, but I decided not to go to that route. As always, I try to keep Fidget and each character in general in character because I thought of Fidget as more of a person who doesn’t want to hurt anyone or take his anger out on people, in spite his werebear ailment he is in. Overall, I might be doing a great job.
> 
> *A barbarate is a sleeping pill. If you get a large dose, you will die.


	3. The Cure

“You won’t feel a thing, I promise,” Basil vowed, drawing out a tranquilizer dart gun, “Not with this.”

Fidget shook his head in disbelief and discomfort.

“I’ll bring a friend over to you,” Basil returned, trying to cheer him up and went inside to bring Olivia Flaversham outside. She held a cheese crumpet in her hand just so she can distract Fidget. Fidget’s eyes softened at the sight of her.

While this was going on, the mouse detective shot Fidget, leading the bat bear to fall asleep. That was the perfect time to inject the needle in Fidget’s furry right arm, drawing out blood. When the victim finally shifted back into his normal self, Basil of Baker Street pulled out the dart so Fidget can see the girl mouse who stood in front of him.

“Fidget, would you like a crumpet?” Olivia asked, holding a crumpet for him.

“Yeah, sure, Livy,” Fidget said, standing up no matter how exhausted he was, taking the crumpet, and embracing the girl mouse.

“I’m so glad to see you back to normal,” said Olivia.

“It’s good to see you again, too,” Fidget said and gobbled up his cheese crumpet.

Olivia giggled at the sight. “You’re silly,” she said, handing him a napkin and he wiped his face.

“Would you like some tea to celebrate?” Basil asked.

“You bet!” Fidget replied excitedly and inside the house, they sat down and simply enjoyed themselves.

…

That night after Basil and Olivia drank their tea, while Fidget didn’t touch his, the two mice trudged up the steps, leaving the bat to stare out the window as if he may shift into a bear again. Knowing that it wouldn’t happen again and thanks to Basil’s cure, he was safe.

However, as Fidget gaped out the window, the rat dipped a barbarate that dissolved in his tea without him noticing.

Once the tea had been sipped, Fidget collapsed on the floor, into a heavy slumber as if he were a bear that was hibernating.

Ratigan checked to see if the bat was deeply asleep. “Hmm, is he sleeping?” Ratigan wondered as he poked him, “Good.”

He heard Fidget snore, but what did Ratigan care? He didn’t give a rat’s tail whatsoever!

The rat started writing a letter to Basil and his gang about what he’d done and bent down to pick up the sleeping bat.

…

The next morning, on the dock near the Thames River, the professor set him down and found an anchor and a rope. He placed Fidget on the anchor, tied him and dipped him into the water. “Everyone’ll think he drowned in his sleep.”

…

Meanwhile, on that same morning, Basil discovered a letter that lie on his living room table. It read:

_Dear Basil of Baker Street,_

_You and your friends must meet me at the docks beside the Thames River. If you don’t hurry, your friend will surely die!_

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Ratigan_

“Fidget’s in trouble!” Basil said, “But let’s see.” He checked Fidget’s tea cup. “It wasn’t quite finished. That means, Ratigan must’ve drugged him. Quickly, let’s get Toby before it’s too late!”

…

With Toby, it was possible to make it to the dock in time. “Ratigan, pull him up!” Basil demanded.

With a smirk, Ratigan did just that. “But he could have drowned,” Ratigan accentuated.

Basil untied Fidget.

“He’s waking up, Basil,” Dr. Dawson said.

“Fidget, are you alright?” Mr. Flaversham asked.

“Fidget, it’s us,” Basil said, trying to get Fidget’s attention.

Fidget coughed.

“I think he’s snapping out of it,” Basil said.

Fidget coughed once more. When the coughing stopped, he wondered, “Oh, Basil? Dawson? Olivia? Flaversham? Toby?”

“Oh, Fidget, you’re alright!” Olivia cheered and she gently hugged him. It was just what he needed.

“You’re lucky the barbarates in your tea didn’t come in a large dose,” Basil told Fidget, “Otherwise, you would’ve been killed.”

“That’s touching,” Ratigan said sarcastically, “When he really recovers this evening, meet me at St. James Park because I, myself need a cure.”

Basil hoisted Fidget up. The bat looked up at the detective with imploring eyes, “Did you hear that, Basil? It’s dangerous, but worth a shot.”

Everyone started on their way back to Baker Street. “And if it still doesn’t work, then you and Olivia will have to fight when he tries to get to us and it’ll have to be the silver bullet,” Basil said to the pleading bat.

Fidget smiled at the thought.

…

When Fidget renewed his strength, Basil and his friends returned to St. James Park with a vial filled with a cure for Ratigan and gun, where the rat anticipated. “Great to see you again, Basil,” Ratigan sneered, “And Fidget, you have recovered. Good for you.”

“Well, Ratigan, since you’ve been waiting for a cure, here it is,” Basil said, elevating a vial.

The professor gingerly snatched it from him. “Thank you, master detective,” said he, “I’ll take it then.” He swallowed it all up, but to Basil’s astonishment, it didn’t work. Fear etched in his and everybody else’s faces as they watched, holding each other in horror as Ratigan growled immensely. Now, they were acutely aware that this rat was a beast he had always been. Not only that, he still wanted revenge against Fidget and Olivia, so he loomed over to them, ready to kill them.

At this point, Fidget and Olivia had gained enough energy to go berserk and piled up on him, scratching him with all their might, leaving bite marks, and the bat jabbed Ratigan’s bear form in the eye with his peg leg.

After the brawl, the two jumped off him. Fidget landed as gracefully as he could on the ground with Olivia in his wings.

Since Ratigan’s cure wasn’t functioning like Basil wanted, he drew out his gun and shot the rat and Ratigan collapsed to his death.

The assembly took a long glance at the dead rat.

“It’s all over,” Dr. Dawson said.

“It just happened so suddenly,” Mr. Flaversham agreed.

“He’s gone,” Olivia stated.

“Gone for good,” Fidget concurred.

“Let’s go, troops,” Basil urged, “We’re out of here.”

They all climbed aboard the dog and off to Baker Street, they escaped.

…

“Fidget, you were lucky it wasn’t you,” Basil said.

Fidget was speechless at the moment.

“If it weren’t for your idea, we wouldn’t have been saved, now would we?” Dr. Dawson pointed out.

Fidget grinned.

“Well, at least you didn’t have to grin and _bear_ it,” Basil joked.

“Oh, cut it out,” Fidget said as he playfully punched the detective with one wing and everyone, including Fidget started chuckling at Basil’s joke.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! After every thought I put into this story, I decided, why not end here? I’m sorry if it’s rushed to some, but I chose to just call it done because I have no further inspiration for this story.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s notes: I see that to some, this story is spooky and it’s been randomly running through my head in some months and not too long ago.
> 
> *I was originally going to have Fidget yell at Ratigan to get out a couple times because in the dream, he’d done it and Ratigan ran scared, but decided to tone it down, so I don’t copy it too much.
> 
> *Fidget in his bear form is much smaller than regular size bears, although he is a bit tall in size.


End file.
